


tattoo drabbles

by omphale23



Category: Hard Core Logo (1996), due South
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-14
Updated: 2010-03-14
Packaged: 2017-10-08 00:03:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/70633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omphale23/pseuds/omphale23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What's it supposed to be?</p><p>An homage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	tattoo drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> Two drabbles, one dS, one HCL. All dialogue. Beta'ed by [](http://slidellra.livejournal.com/profile)[**slidellra**](http://slidellra.livejournal.com/).

**ONE**: _due South_

Fraser.

They're traditional markings. It's a dying art, but this particular design—

Fraser.

Really, it isn't so unusual. In the past decade, they've grown increasingly acceptable in—

Fraser. It's a tattoo.

Yes.

You have a tattoo.

That would appear to be the case.

How long?

Excuse me?

How long have you had it?

Almost thirteen years.

So after…

Yes.

Did Vecchio know?

I suppose he must have.

You let Vecchio see your—I thought you were just friends.

I was in the hospital. After…the second time.

Three people, then.

Four, including you.

Me, Vecchio, her, and…

And Steve.

Steve?

 

**TWO**: _HCL_

What the fuck is that?

What the fuck is what, asshole?

Your arm.

What's it look like?

Cunt. What's it supposed to be?

An homage.

You're full of shit. To what?

A painter.

You're fucking with me.

I like art.

You do not. Since when?

Since always. You don't know everything I like.

Says who?

Says me.

Well I know now. Dumbass. When did you get it?

That last stint in juvie, the car thing.

Where was I?

You got three more weeks for planning it.

Yeah. Roll up your sleeves at the gig.

Why?

Chicks dig tattoos. Me too.


End file.
